Kelly Monaco
' Kelly Marie Monaco' (born on May 23, 1976) is an American model, actress, and reality television personality, has been playing the role of Sam McCall on the ABC daytime television soap opera General Hospital since October 1, 2003. Gallery 15-Year-Old Kelly Monaco - 1991.jpg|Kelly Monaco at age 15 - 1991 ScreenHunter_69674 Apr. 28 05.13.jpg|Kelly Monaco as Sharon in the film: "BASEketball" - 1999 Port Charles - July 10, 2000.jpg|Kelly Monaco's first scene as Livvie Locke on "Port Charles" - July 10, 2000 Port Charles - February 9, 2001.jpg|Kelly Monaco as Livvie Locke on "Port Charles" - February 9, 2001 General Hospital - October 1, 2003.jpg|Kelly Monaco's first scene as Sam McCall on "General Hospital" - October 1, 2003 General Hospital - January 28, 2004.jpg|January 28, 2004 General Hospital - December 9, 2004.jpg|December 9, 2004 General Hospital - November 8, 2005.jpg|November 8, 2005 00002.jpg ScreenHunter_69675 Apr. 28 05.25.jpg|Kelly Monaco in a SOAPnet ident - 2007 ScreenHunter_69676 Apr. 28 05.26.jpg|Kelly Monaco in SOAPnet promo - 2007 ScreenHunter_69677 Apr. 28 05.28.jpg|Kelly Monaco in a SOAPnet promo #2 - 2007 General Hospital - July 9, 2007.jpg|July 9, 2007 General Hospital - July 9, 2007 - 2.jpg|July 9, 2007 - #2 General Hospital - January 16, 2008.jpg|January 16, 2008 General Hospital - December 28, 2009.jpg|December 28, 2009 General Hospital - January 4, 2010.jpg|January 4, 2010 Kelly Monaco - March 7, 2011.jpg|Kelly Monaco at the premiere of the film: "Little Red Riding Hood" in Los Angeles - March 7, 2011 EdgeoftheGarden-00014.jpg|Kelly Monaco as Julie in the TV-Movie: "The Edge Of Garden" - May 14, 2011 Kelly Monaco And Tom Bergeron - July 27, 2012.jpg|Kelly Monaco and Tom Bergeron at the 2012 Disney/ABC Television Group Party Summer Press Tour - July 27, 2012 Kelly Monaco - May 14, 2013.jpg|Kelly Monaco at the "Dancing with the Stars" 300th episode celebration in Hollywood, California - May 14, 2013 General Hospital - January 19, 2015.jpg|January 19, 2015 BabyDaddy-00055.jpg|Kellly Monaco as herself on "Baby Daddy" - February 4, 2015 Kelly Monaco - August 28, 2015.jpg|Kelly Monaco at the SKY Waikiki Restaurant Grand Opening in Waikiki, Hawaii - August 28, 2015 General Hospital - April 6, 2016.jpg|April 6, 2016 General Hospital - September 12, 2016.jpg|September 12, 2016 General Hospital - January 5, 2017.jpg|January 5, 2017 General Hospital - February 10, 2017.jpg|February 10, 2017 Kelly Monaco - April 20, 2017.jpg|Kelly Monaco on the red carpet at the 44th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards in Pasadena, California - April 20, 2017 General Hospital - May 23, 2017.jpg|May 23, 2017 General Hospital - July 24, 2017.jpg|July 24, 2017 General Hospital - September 29, 2017.jpg|September 29, 2017 General Hospital - October 6, 2017.jpg|October 6, 2017 General Hospital - December 4, 2017 - 2.jpg|December 4, 2017 General Hospital - December 15, 2017.jpg|December 15, 2017 Kelly Monaco - December 16, 2017.jpg|Kelly Monaco on top of the roof at the GH studio - December 16, 2017 General Hospital - December 26, 2017 - 2.jpg|December 26, 2017 General Hospital - December 29, 2017 - 2.jpg|December 29, 2017 General Hospital - January 22, 2018.jpg|January 22, 2018 General Hospital - February 16, 2018.jpg|February 16, 2018 General Hospital - February 20, 2018.jpg|February 20, 2018 General Hospital - March 2, 2018 - 2.jpg|March 2, 2018 General Hospital - March 6, 2018.jpg|March 6, 2018 General Hospital - March 7, 2018 - 1.jpg|March 7, 2018 General Hospital - March 22, 2018 - 2.jpg|March 22, 2018 General Hospital - March 23, 2018.jpg|March 23, 2018 General Hospital - March 28, 2018.jpg|March 28, 2018 General Hospital - April 2, 2018 - 2.jpg|April 2, 2018 General Hospital - April 16, 2018 - 3.jpg|April 16, 2018 General Hospital - May 17, 2018.jpg|May 17, 2018 General Hospital - June 22, 2018.jpg|June 22, 2018 General Hospital - June 29, 2018.jpg|June 29, 2018 Kelly Monaco - July 19, 2018.jpg|Kelly Monaco's instagram picture - July 19, 2018 General Hospital - April 3, 2019.png|April 3, 2019 General Hospital - April 16, 2019.jpg|April 16, 2019 General Hospital - May 7, 2019.jpg|May 7, 2019 General Hospital - May 15, 2019.jpg|May 15, 2019 Category:Actresses Category:Actresses born in 1976 Category:American actresses Category:American soap opera actresses Category:Soap opera actresses